Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 14
TGV/MGV - Lesson 14 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 14 THE USE OF NUMBERS IN SENTENCES Is t'Su'uslar svi'Zhit-Ballar New Vocabulary Uzh-Zhit-Feim Dvin-tor to serve Fas-tor to cook Nesh-tor to cut Shitau to place, to put Natya different Floku spoon Ha'fek candle(stick) Ko-telsu wife Krus piece Ku-san chair Lipau knife Math plate Monek cup Mu'yor night Nef shelf Pasu table Ru'lut-sai napkin Sa-telsu husband Snauk fork Tivad grade Yel star Yerak bowl Also refer the the number tables in Lesson 5. Notes Pitohlar 1. As noted in an earlier lesson, simple plurals are created by suffixing >~lar< to nouns. When using a number with a noun to signify quantity, though, >~lar< is never used, since it is considered redundant. For example, >dunaplar< (books) but >reh dunap< (three books). Remember to use the Enumerating Form of numbers when signifying how much of an item there is. 2. Ordinal numbers precede the noun modified if there are no other adjectives. If there are other adjectives attached to the noun, then the order of the words determines shades of meaning. For example, >dahr-sehlat nesh-kur< (the second sehlat is black) vs. >nesh-kur sehlat dahrik< (the black sehlat is second). (Note the variants of "black" used in its placement. When not affixed, a color retains its standalone form.) In the above second example, this is a sehlat that happens to be black in color. If it was a specific species of sehlat known as a "black-sehlat", like "black bear" on Earth, for example, then it would read >dahrik nesh-sehlat< (the second black-sehlat). 3. Combining forms of ordinal numbers are preferred in more formal use of the language. For example, where we said "the second sehlat is black" above, we translated it as >dahr-sehlat nesh-kur<. Another example: "Our child is in the fifth grade" is translated as >Kan t'etek svi'kaur-tivad< (lit. Child of-we in-fifth-grade). 4. Remember that the present tense of "to be" (nam-tor) is usually understood in most simple constructions, so it is not necessary, unless you are speaking the most formal form of TGV. Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following from Federation Standard English: 1. Here are five plates. 2. She has three forks. 3. You own seven candles. 4. Sonok puts four knives and one napkin on the table. 5. T'Luki puts twelve cups and nine spoons on the shelf. 6. We see seven teresh-kahs in the field. 7. Three le-matyas are killing our sehlats. 8. The boy cuts four pieces of bread. 9. The girl serves eight bowls of plomeek soup. 10. The chef cooks six different vegetables. 11. I see the first star of the night. 12. T'Luki is my second wife. 13. Sonok is my third husband. 14. The fifth sehlat is brown but the sixth is black. 15. Her child is in the third grade. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following from Golic Vulcan: 1. La leh math. 2. Ma ko-veh reh snauk. 3. Ma tu kau ha'fek. 4. Shitau T'Luki nau lipau eh dah ru'lut-sai fi'nef. 5. Shitau Sonok leh-wuh monek heh sheh floku fi'pasu. 6. Gla-tor au leh-kau teresh-kah svi'solai. 7. Stau oh le-matya sehlatlar t'etek. 8. Nesh-tor ko-kan reh krus t'kap. 9. Dvin-tor sa-kan keh yerak t'shur t'plomik. 10. Fas-tor opilsu steh natya sazh. 11. Gla-tor etek wuh'rak yel t'mu'yor. 12. T'Luki reh'rak ko-telsu t'nash-veh. 13. Sonok dah'rak sa-telsu t'nash-veh. 14. Stehr-sehlat nesh-kur hi oh'rak khav-kur. 15. Kan t'sa-veh svi'shehr-tivad The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan